The Hero of Sunnydale
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Xander dresses up as a Hero on Halloween and later Scythe and Theresa awaken the power within Xander to become a Hero. Pairings FaithxXander, rated M for violence, swearing, sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hero of Sunnydale: a BTVS and Fable crossover fic

Rating: M15+ for violence, swearing, sex and other M rated stuff.

This story takes place during season 2 Halloween episode and onwards.

The usual pairings; Buffy-Angel, Willow-Oz and mostly Xander-Faith.

Summary: Xander dresses up a fantasy Hero and afterwards is visited by the sorcerer Scythe and the Seer Theresa and becomes the Hero of Sunnydale.

The new costume shop Buffy, Willow and Xander had come to get their costumes from was packed from wall to wall with children, parents and teenagers practically fighting each other to get the costume they desired.

Buffy had gotten her eye on a 17th century noble woman's dress and was practically given it free of charge by the owner, Willow had secretly bought a ghost costume to hide under despite Buffy encouraging her to 'take a walk on the wild side'. Xander on the other hand was having trouble trying to find a costume; he did think of coming as a soldier, but that would've been too clichéd.

Wandering around the packed store, Xander soon came to a mannequin that held a strange costume; it consisted of a black coat, trousers that had some pouches to it, a pair of boots with a fake dagger strapped to one, a pair of gloves and black ballroom mask, with a simple toy sword and plastic flintlock pistol, it was probably something that a 16th century adventurer might've worn.

Xander was admiring the costume when a voice caught Xander off guard "May I help you with something?" the voice asked.

Xander whirled around to see an oldish man who looked to be about Giles' age, give or take a few years, he looked slightly sinister.

"I take it you're interested in the costume" he said, Xander nodded and said "Yeah, but I don't think I can afford it" he said lamely, the man smiled and replied "Well you're in luck, we're having a sale on today" he said with a smile.

Xander looked at the costume and back to the shop owner and asked "Ok I'll bite, how much?" he asked, the owner asked with a sinister smile "How much do you have?" he asked.

Xander brought out what money he had and the owner smiled and said "That will do nicely, it's yours" with that said the money exchanged hands and the costume was wrapped up and Xander took it home with him, Xander walked away thinking he had gotten a real bargain.

_Later that night_

Xander got into his costume for the evening, the cloth was very comfortable and form fitting, Xander then slid the toy sword into its sheath strapped to his back and the toy pistol in its holster on his hip and slid the mask on.

Xander took a good look at himself in the mirror, he did look quite dashing, and said to it "Ok let's do this" giving his reflection a nervous thumbs up, Xander tip toed past his passed out parents and out the door towards Buffy's house.

Reaching Buffy's house, Xander knocked on the door, the door opened to reveal Buffy's mom Joyce Summers.

"Evening ma'am, Xander the Adventurer at your service" Xander said with a wink and a bow, Joyce giggled at that action and replied "Hello Xander, Buffy and Willow are just getting their costumes on" she said ushering Xander into the house.

Buffy came down looking absolutely regal in her costume, Xander took a good look at her said "Wow… just wow" he said with slight awe, "Thanks Xander" Buffy said and added "And now I present to you Willow… the friendly ghost?" she said with confusion, Willow was wearing a large ghost costume with the words boo written on it.

"Nice costume Wills, really" Xander said with a smile, Willow said "Thanks".

Buffy was a little pissed that Willow was hiding under the ghost costume but put that thought aside and directed Xander and Willow to leave so they could get their babysitting duties over with.

_Later that same night_

Sparrow woke with a small groan escaping his lips, "Maybe drinking all that Hoptimus Prime wasn't a good idea after all" he muttered and got a good look to his surroundings; it was a picture of absolute chaos, people running around screaming being chased by strange creatures, were they Hobbes? They sure didn't look like Hobbes, Sparrow could sense magic from them, it was a weak form of magic but it was there.

Sparrow checked his body for any signs of damage, nothing unusual, but his katana Daichi wasn't on his person and so was his clockwork pistol Red Dragon, he had a basic steel longsword and steel flintlock pistol, his faithful dog wasn't with him either, the weapons were unaugmented but they would fill the job in killing all these strange creatures running around causing mayhem.

Sparrow drew his pistol from its holster and aimed it at a creature sneaking up on him, "Xander no!" a voice cried out

Sparrow whirled around to see a woman wearing strange clothing that would've classified her as either a thug or a whore, she had a look of worry and fear on her face and she cried out again "Xander no! They're just kids!" her voice was directed towards him, who in the name of Avo was Xander?

Sparrow fired off a single shot above the little creatures head, the creature frightened by the loud noise ran off snarling, reloading his pistol Sparrow directed his attention towards the thug/prostitute, "Alright lady who are you? & what's going on here? Where am I?" he asked, the girl flinched and replied "Xander, don't you remember? It's me Willow. You're in Sunnydale remember?" she said, Sparrow's face turned hard and said "Look lady, I don't who this Xander is but my name is Sparrow and can you tell me what in the name of Skorm is going on here?" he said with a hard tone to his voice.

The girl flinched again and replied "I don't what's happening either but there's some kind of magic going around and we gotta find Buffy she'll be able to help us" she said, Sparrow nodded and answered "Alright let's go find this Buffy then" he said offering his hand to hold the girl Willow's.

Willow reached out with her own to take Sparrow's but it passed right through it, Sparrow's eyes widened in surprise and he whipped out his sword and pointed it at Willow "A ghost I should've known!" he snarled, "Wait I'm a good guy!" Willow said bringing her hands in front of herself to protect herself, a high pitched scream cut short Sparrow's train of thought and the ghost Willow said quickly "That was Buffy! C'mon we gotta help her!" she said and ran off, Sparrow thought to himself that he really shouldn't have drunk all that Hoptimus Prime and followed after Willow.

Willow came across Buffy in her noble woman clothes, frightened and shaking and fainting, "Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked kneeling down beside her, Buffy's eyes widened with surprise and almost screamed "Get away from me! Who are you? Where is my father?" she asked in an almost screaming tone, "Buffy, it's okay, you're gonna be fine" she said, Sparrow's voice cut in "Is there anywhere where we can hide?" he asked running through a plan in his head of sitting out this attack.

"Yeah Buffy's house, it's this way" Willow said getting up from her kneeling position while Sparrow lifted Buffy up onto her feet and followed after Willow.

After some sneaking past monster attacks and cries of "Demon!" from Buffy as she saw cars going past, Sparrow was admittedly surprised by the cars as well but he had seen steam trains and engines in his life around Albion and so ignored the cars, Sparrow was getting irritated with the girl Buffy screaming and whining and was tempted to sock her in the jaw and knock her out shutting her up but refrained from doing so.

A little demon came running at them snarling teeth bared, Sparrow let fly with a blast of force push, throwing the little demon back a few feet, the ghost girl Willow and Buffy looked at Sparrow in utter surprise and Buffy screamed out "Witch!" she screamed in utter terror, that did it.

Spinning around, Sparrow clenched his fist and his fist connected with Buffy's head, Sparrow had toned down his considerable strength, not enough to cause lasting damage but enough to knock her out.

Buffy fell down to the ground out cold and Willow asked "Was that really necessary?" she asked nervously, Sparrow replied "She was getting on my nerves", Sparrow picked Buffy up in a fireman's carry and followed Willow to Buffy's house.

Finding Buffy's house unlocked, Sparrow, Willow and the unconscious Buffy entered the darkened house, Sparrow took stock of the situation and asked the ghost "Willow, is there anyone who might know what's going here?" he asked

"I don't know, but maybe Giles might know"

Willow replied, Sparrow then said "Alright, go find this Giles man and see if he knows anything about what's going on, I'll hold down everything here and keep an eye on Lady Chickenshit here" he said, a scream interrupted coming from outside the house, Sparrow ran outside to see a young attractive woman wearing strange clothing being chased by a large furred creature, was it a Balverine?

Cordelia Chase was not having a good night, she chipped a nail and torn her costume from being chased by Jo-Jo the dog faced boy, just once seen with those losers and this is where it got her.

Suddenly the ground swooped up at her as she tripped over, Cordelia braced herself for claws to tear into her body but nothing happened.

Xander stood over her flinging balls of fire at Jo-Jo who ran off with his fur smouldering and whimpering.

"Are you alright?" he asked, Cordelia then began screaming and whining off her head about the night she was having, Sparrow muttered to himself "Great another screaming girl, way-ta-go Hero" he muttered and dragged the screaming Cordelia back inside.

Cordelia began gabbling questions out in a clearly frightened voice and rapid speed, when Angel came in through the back door.

"Guys what the hell is going on out there? It's total chaos outside" Angel said when he was grabbed flung bodily across the room, as Angel tried to get up a boot planted itself on his chest.

Sparrow got a bad vibe off this guy; he definitely had demonic energies coming from him, a low level one but given a chance…

"Alright who the hell are you? And give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you" Sparrow said his sword drawn and pointed at Angel's heart.

Angel looked at Xander with cold eyes, ever since he met the boy he wanted to snap the boy's neck to stop all the teasing and jokes but tonight was different Xander had become strong, possibly stronger than Slayer or Vampire Level and as much as Angel tried to get up from the ground, Xander's boot kept him pinned.

"I'm waiting" Sparrow said, his eyes equally cold, Willow called out "Xander it's alright, it's just Angel, he's a good guy he can help us" she said, Sparrow snorted, removed his booted foot from Angel's chest and said contemptuously "Fine, but if he starts going for your necks, I'll put him down hard" he said.

Angel got up from the floor, rubbing his chest and asked "Alright can anyone tell me what the hell is going on here? I've been outside and it's total chaos" he said, Willow replied "I don't know it must be some kinda spell, maybe Giles will know how to stop it" she said, Angel said "Alright, Willow you go find Giles and ask him anything that he knows about this, we'll stay here and hide" he said,

Sparrow then spoke "Alright, Angel, you and Lady Chickenshit secure the doors here" he said pointing to Angel and Buffy and then turned to Cordelia and said "Cat lady, you and me are gonna secure upstairs" he said, walking upstairs followed by Cordelia, Angel took Buffy into the kitchen while Willow left the house in the direction of the school library to find Giles.

Upstairs Sparrow checked the windows, making sure they were secure from outside attack and while doing so Cordelia hesitantly asked "So Xander, how were you able to use magic?" she asked nervously, Sparrow gave an irritated sigh and replied "Ok lady, let's clear something up; my name is not Xander, it's Sparrow and to answer your question I'm what's known as a Hero with a capital H" he said.

"But you look like Xander" Cordelia said pointing to a mirror, Sparrow looked in the mirror and got a shock; his face was younger and totally different from his own, his Will lines weren't there and his tattoos were missing, he no longer had blonde hair or blue eyes, his new appearance looked similar to when he first started out as a Hero.

"Okay, something is definitely not right here" Sparrow muttered.

A scream interrupted Sparrow's train of thought. Sparrow and Cordelia ran down the stairs to find Angel alone, Sparrow snarled at him "Alright what the hell did you do?" he asked, Angel replied "I got attacked and Buffy ran off scared when she… saw my 'face'" he said, "Let's go get her back then!" Sparrow said walking out the door to search for Lady Buffy.

Lady Buffy was cornered in an alleyway by a thuggish looking man armed with a cutlass; the thug had been drinking and was menacingly stalking towards her, "Hello pretty" he slurred.

Suddenly the thug was grabbed by the neck and flung across the alleyway into a trashcan, Sparrow looked at the thug contemptuously, and something about the thug incited deep rage inside him for some unknown reason.

The piratical thug got up and drew his sword and said "Shove off! The girl's mine" he snarled drunkenly, Sparrow responded by throwing a hefty punch into the pirate's nose breaking it and knocking him out.

"Damn that felt good for some reason" Sparrow remarked and turned to his companions; Buffy was hiding behind Cordelia, muttering something about Angel being a demon, that part was true but Sparrow ignored that when Willow the ghost came running onto the scene.

"Guys where have you been? I've been looking all over for you" she said panting which confused Sparrow, since when do ghosts get out of breath?

"Looking for Buffy when she ran off" Angel said before asking "Did Giles know anything that was going on?"

"Giles said that he was going to Ethan's costume shop to break the spell, he told me to tell you to find a place and sit tight" Willow said, "Ok, you heard her let's find a place to hide, Angel you cover the rear, I'll take point" Sparrow said drawing his sword and pistol and then began to lead the others to a hiding place.

_At Ethan's Costume Shop_

Giles had come to the costume shop to find the source of the spell but didn't expect to run into his old friend from his days as Ripper, Ethan Rayne, now his mortal enemy. After a brief chat Giles began to beat Ethan who had expected his old friend to be more librarianish only to be seriously wrong.

"Tell me how to break the spell" Giles said calmly

"You didn't say please" Ethan wheezed only to receive another kick to the ribs.

_In a warehouse_

Things were not going well for Spike, he had gained the support of the costume demons combined with his own vampire followers, had broken into the warehouse the Scooby gang were hiding in, but didn't expect to encounter a Hero.

Sparrow let fly with a Blades spell aimed at Spike's fellow vampires, the ethereal blades flew through the air staking them all in the heart turning them into dust, leaving only the costume demons and himself.

Spike looked at the person who looked like Xander but was far more powerful than Xander, "Shit! What the hell are you boy?" Spike asked directing the question towards the Xander look-a-like.

The Xander look-a-like looked at Spike with cold unforgiving eyes, drew his sword and said

"Your worst nightmare"

_Back at Ethan's_

Ethan was coughing up blood from all the beating to the ribs he took.

"I don't think your ribs can take much more of this Ethan, so I'll ask you one last time; tell me how to break the spell" Giles said with an odd light in his eyes.

"The statue of Janus, break the statue" Ethan wheezed weakly, blood dripping from his mouth.

Giles looked at the bust of Janus, grabbed it and threw it hard on the ground releasing a huge explosion of energy knocking him over.

_Back in the warehouse_

"Huh?"

Xander blinked his eyes as he held up a plastic toy sword and looked back at all his friends; Willow was nowhere to be seen, Buffy was now beating up Spike and the costume demons had turned back into regular people.

But something had changed in Xander, something that made him feel alive. Making his way back to his house, tip toeing past his passed out parents and into his room.

Sitting himself down on his bed, Xander ran through his head all that had happened;

He had turned into a kick-ass fantasy hero who had all these powers and now suddenly Xander himself possessed him.

The memories that the Hero, Sparrow, had remained with Xander, showing Xander all of Sparrow's experiences, triumphs and tragedies.

Xander was about to turn in for the night when a light came into the room, almost blinding him. A gateway had opened between this world and another.

Stepping through the gateway, a hooded blind woman and a tall decayed looking man wearing blue robes and tarnished armour and a large scythe strapped to his back came into Xander's room.

"Hello Xander" the hooded woman said greeting the stunned boy, Xander stared dumbly at the two people before stammering out a question "W-who are you?" he asked.

The blue robed man said in a deep solemn voice "Calm yourself, we are not here to harm you, I am Scythe" he rumbled.

"And I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire" the hooded woman said, "You're the one I saw in Sparrow's memories, you're the one who helped him" Xander said.

"Yes, I am the one who aided Sparrow in his greatest triumph, making his mark in our world, Scythe and I felt his presence in your world, even for a short time but it was enough to change you" Theresa said.

"So what am I?" Xander asked

"You are what is known as a Hero in our world, a being of great power capable of great deeds of either good or evil nature" Theresa said.

"What can a Hero do?" Xander asked, his curiosity aroused.

"A Hero is capable of many things of either good or evil nature and can become legends" Scythe answered "When we felt you become Sparrow in this world, we saw the potential you had to become a Hero and so we decided to aid you by offering our services to train you to become the Hero you were born to be" he said.

"What kind of things can you teach me?" Xander asked

"Namely how to control your new abilities and in the three Hero disciplines; Strength, Skill and Will" Theresa replied, "Now take my hand" she said, offering her hand to Xander, Xander hesitantly reached out and took Theresa's hand in his own.

A flash of light and Xander was transported to another world.

After the light subsided Xander, Theresa and Scythe were standing in a large mausoleum.

"Okay I'll bite, where are we?" Xander asked

Scythe answered "We are in the Sutcliff Hall of Heroes" he said "Here is where you will have your Heroic weapons given to you" he added.

"Heroic weapons?" Xander asked.

Lights shined down on three sarcophaguses; laid on out on them were three weapons, the first one was a pair of gauntlets inlaid with runes and gems set in the palms of them. The second had an elaborate pistol that Xander instinctively recognised as a clockwork pistol from Sparrow's memories. The final weapon was a silver hand-and-a-half bastard sword.

Xander stepped forward to the sarcophaguses and looked at the weapons, Xander's new Heroic blood gave him the ability to feel the Heroic and magical energy coming from the weapons, "So what's so special about these?" Xander asked referring to the weapons.

"Each of these weapons is a representation of one of the three skills" Scythe answered "And while we could train you in those skills, it would take too long and your friends will surely miss you, these weapons carry the skills and experience of the Hero who wielded them and will imbue anyone who holds them with that power within them" he added

"Now take them up" Theresa said encouraging Xander.

Xander tried the gauntlets on first, they fitted easily on Xander's hands and the power from them was incredible and the wave of energy and wisdom flowed into Xander's mind and he asked "What are these called?" he asked, Scythe replied "They are called the Gauntlets of Will, they belonged to the Hero of Will and they allow you to wield spells more effectively and with time you will be able to combine two spells together" he rumbled.

The next weapon Xander took was the clockwork pistol, "And what this beauty called?" Xander asked, Theresa replied "That is pistol Black Dragon, it belonged to the Hero of Skill who was considered the greatest marksman of his time and the pistol endows with supernatural marksmanship skills." She said, Xander holstered it after feeling the power of the Hero of Skill enter his body.

The last weapon was the silver sword, the sword was larger than a longsword but smaller than a greatsword it classified as a bastard, the blade was silver in colour and the pommel was in the shape of a wolf's head, Xander asked what it was called, Scythe answered "It is called Quicksilver, it belonged to the Hero of Strength who was the greatest swordsman and strongest warrior of his time, the sword will imbue you with the knowledge of every fighting style known to man" he said.

Xander took up the sword and felt power flow into his muscles after he sheathed it on his back, Scythe said to him "And now that you have been imbued with the power of Heroes it is time for you to make a mark on your own world and we have two final gifts to give you" he said.

Reaching within the folds of his robes, Scythe brought out two objects; one object Xander recognised was the Guild Seal that all Heroes carried with them, the second object was a simple book.

"What's with the book?" Xander asked, "This book is the Book of Heroes, a compendium of everything you need to know about Heroes and also contains many passages from other tomes of knowledge" Theresa explain before adding "If you ever need information about Heroes, simply think of what you want to know and the book will show it" she said.

"And now it is time for you to return home Xander" Theresa said, "Thank you" Xander said before a flash of light brought him back to his own world in his room.

Xander looked at his weapons and himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, Xander looked at his weapons and debated over what he should do.

"The question is; to slay vamps or not?"

With new lightning fast reflexes Xander unsheathed his new sword and with deft precise swift movements Xander swung his sword with great speed and accuracy in cutting down a fly in mid-air.

Xander smirked and said to himself "To slay I'd say, I'm gonna have to work on getting some kind of stealth armour of some kind" he said before settling down on his bed to get some sleep.

Now there was a new kind of hero for Sunnydale.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

The Hero of Sunnydale Chapter 2

"Giles there's someone out there hunting Vampires!"

Xander cocked his head at the sound of Buffy's voice while flipping through a book he was reading for research and gave a small smile at the Watcher's reply.

"That would be you Buffy" Giles said, either Giles had grown on them all or he was too tired to be properly British about things.

"No it's a guy I think, I couldn't get a good look at him, I tried to chase after him but he took off like an athlete" Buffy whined.

Xander bit the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing out loud, his Heroic speed did indeed outmatch a Slayer's speed, now for that teleportation spell.

Giles looked thoughtful and said "Perhaps we should try talking to this hunter, but there is to be no fighting him if he turns out to be human" he said.

Buffy muttered undoubtedly something sarcastic and witty under her breath which Giles ignored and said "We'll search the town tonight and see if we can find him."

Xander gave himself a calculating thought, this worked out perfectly, the sooner he dealt with the Scooby Gang the better then he could continue his work.

During his time as a starting Hero, Xander had found a few underground plots against him and his friends and taking it upon himself to stop, Xander earned himself a fearsome name among the vampire and demon communities, they called him 'The Messenger of Death' for at the end of his hunts, Xander left behind a note to all the other vamps and demons, the note bore the symbol of the Heroes Guild, vamps and demons knew this was a sign that Xander was coming for them and that he wouldn't stop.

Xander didn't want the rest of the Gang to know what he was doing in his spare time or what he now was, they would assume he had been turned into a demon and try to 'save' him, or maybe even kill him.

If they didn't kill him, Buffy would insist he stop and confiscate his weapons and use them herself, Giles would probably stand with her, Oz would just shrug, Cordelia, well Xander wasn't concerned what Cordelia would say if she was in things and Willow, Xander didn't know what his best friend would do if she found out what he was and what he was doing, maybe she would side with him or say it was too dangerous, even while she started practising magic.

Xander gave a mental snort, **"Too dangerous, yeah right"** he thought, Xander couldn't afford to be arrogant, arrogance was what caused the Fall of the Heroes Guild as the Heroes had become arrogant, useless and self-important, Xander couldn't afford to make such mistakes, there was too much at stake, collateral damage would occur if he became arrogant.

Getting up from the table, Xander grabbed his back pack and threw it over his shoulder, heading out the door.

"Xander, where are you going?" Willow asked.

Xander gave her a smile and replied "I'm beat, I'm going home"

Buffy called out "Do you want me to walk you home?" she asked.

Suddenly Xander remembered that Angelus was around now but answered "No I'll be fine, I'll stay out of dark alleys and graveyards" he said.

"Ok if you're sure" Buffy said, going back to her research.

If Buffy, Willow, Giles or Oz had followed Xander they would've noticed him pull out an ornate looking pistol and a pair of leather rune covered gauntlets and put them on.

Later that night

"Doesn't look like we'll find him" Buffy sighed as she wiped vamp dust off her jacket.

"Find who?" a vice asked somewhere from the shadows.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled out.

Giles came running through the graveyard as the figure from the shadows leaned on a tree hidden in shadow, chuckling in a strange yet familiar accent.

"I heard you were looking for me Slayer" the figure said, he was wearing dark clothing and a hood with a mask across his face.

Giles asked bewilderedly "How on earth did you know we were looking for you?" he asked.

The hooded figure looked at Giles and replied "It would make sense that the resident vampire and demon hunter of this town would want to keep an eye on any competition" he said with a chuckle.

Buffy stared at the figure in dumbfounded silence and then almost exploded "Are you crazy?! You could get yourself killed out here!" she yelled.

"We all die" the figure stated simply and added "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" he asked.

Giles said "We aren't telling you what to do, we're just concerned" he said.

"Concerned about what? That I am a madman killing every demon, ghoul and vampire be they innocent or guilty? I make sure the ones I go after are guilty I assure you" the figure said before adding "If that is all I'll be off" he said.

"Wait a minute, get back here!" Buffy yelled, but the figure was gone in a flash of blue light, leaving behind a note.

"Giles what do we do now? We don't even know his name" Buffy said to her mentor, Giles picked up the note left behind, opened it and red it, the note read;

_Call me Sparrow_

"Nothing, we do nothing, I have a feeling that this Sparrow character will be an ally so long as we don't cross him" Giles said.

Buffy then started whining and complaining about that while Giles tuned her out as the made their way out of the graveyard.

Later, the next morning

Xander woke up with a smile on his face in his new home, getting up from his comfortable bed wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Xander had found on his hunting expeditions that vamps and demons actually used their heads and kept quite large amounts of gold, money, valuables, art works, artefacts and antiques in their lairs.

Rather than leave them there, Xander took them with him, so he used the money to buy an old warehouse and had it renovated into a home and base, the phrase 'price is no object' comes to Xander's mind when he had his new home renovated.

When it came to the artefacts, antiques and art works, Xander kept the ones that had magical power to them and sold the ones he considered safe on the internet for good prices, so Xander was now a rich man.

His new home meant that Xander had moved out of his parents place and in order to emancipate himself from his drunkard parents.

Xander smiled when he remembered the day he served his parents the emancipation papers.

Flashback

"Xander! That you boy? Get your ass down here!" Tony Harris' voice slurring roar rang out from downstairs.

Xander gritted his teeth, grabbed some papers and went down stairs.

"What do you want old man?" Xander asked exasperatedly as he reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing his almost drunk father rising from the couch.

"Where have you been boy?" Tony Harris asked angrily as he raised himself from the couch swaying slightly.

"What do you care old man?" Xander snapped, he always got on edge when his father tried looking into his business.

"Don't you sass me boy! This is my house and you'll do as I tell you. Now go get us drink" Tony slurred, Xander's mother stirred from her drunken sleep, waking from the noise of Harris senior.

"No" Xander said coldly, "What did you say maggot?" Tony snarled.

"You heard me; no go get it yourself" Xander said in a cold dismissive tone.

Tony blinked then raised his large meaty fist to throw a clumsy punch.

Xander caught the punch easily in one hand by the wrist, Xander's mother and father looked at their biological son with utter surprise in their eyes.

Xander had seen many movies where the good guy caught the bad guy's fist, now he knew how the good guys felt.

Xander's grip on his father's wrist began to tighten and a resounding sickening snap sounded out.

It was a few seconds before Xander's father felt the pain. "Argh!" Tony screamed in agony and fell to the floor clutching his wrist, tears streaming from his eyes, Xander's mother now looked at her son with utter terror in her eyes as if he was a madman armed with an axe.

Xander brought out some papers from his back pocket and tossed them on the floor in front of his father.

"Now those better be signed by both of you by the time I get back" Xander said, then he left and walked upstairs to his room.

Tony in his pain and drunkenness looked at the papers and recognised a few legal terms and realised what they were; emancipations papers.

Xander came back down with a bag and a large sword over his back, Xander looked at his father and said "I see you haven't signed those papers, I think you need some motivation" he said.

Effortlessly picking his father up by the shirt, Xander tossed him across the living room, Tony landed with a painful thud, enough to hurt but not enough to knock him out.

Xander walked over to his father who was whimpering in pain and tossed the papers with a pen in front of him.

Tony looked up at his son with utter terror in his eyes as he saw the murderous look in his son's eyes, "Y'know dad I could do this all night & with a smile on my face, now are you gonna sign those papers? Or am I gonna have to a put a bullet in your lap?" Xander asked bringing out his clockwork pistol and pointed it at his father.

Tony took the papers and pen and signed his name on the papers, Xander picked the papers up and looked at his mother and said "You too mom or do I have to convince you as well?"

Jessica Harris took the papers with shaking hands and signed her name on the papers, she almost pissed her pants in terror as her son took the papers from her.

Xander smiled pleasantly and said to them "Well I can't say it's been fun because it hasn't, see ya in another life, or hopefully not" Xander said and left his parents for the final time in his life on the road to a new life.

End flashback

Xander smiled as he remembered that moment is his life where he made a stand, and headed to the kitchen of his new home; the kitchen was spotless with a large oven and stove top lining the wall and pots and pans hung from above it, a microwave stood at the end of the bench and a large stainless steel double door fridge was beside the sink and dishwashing machine.

His new home had everything from a kitchen, a study, a garage, workshop, three bedrooms with three en suites, a laundry, a bathroom, an upstairs dojo and weapons room and an upstairs library complete with an up to date security system that Xander had enhanced with magic to detect any supernatural forces that encroached on his home.

Xander cooked himself some toast, bacon and eggs and took a glass of orange juice, Xander settled down to breakfast and ate, enjoying the solitude of his new home whilst reading the paper.

After eating, Xander took a shower and got dressed; before gaining his Hero powers and abilities, Xander usually wore god awful Hawaiian shirts but since then Xander updated his wardrobe, from looking at Sparrow's memories Xander found Sparrow had a penchant for wearing black such as a black trousers, black shirt, black assassin coat and a black highwayman's mask.

Since this was the 21st century, Xander bought well-made clothing such as black skinny jeans, black shirt and a black leather jacket complete with aviator sunglasses.

After getting dressed Xander went out into the garage and looked at his ride; whilst many of the rich kids at Sunnydale High had flashy cars such as Porches, Xander's car was unique, it was a classic GTO Pontiac muscle car, Xander got inside his car, started the engine, revved it a few times, clicked for the garage doors to open and drove the car out the doors out onto the street.

After a few minutes of driving, Xander pulled up in front of the school, people, young women and some muscle bound boys whispered to each other as they saw the Pontiac, Seeing Buffy and Willow out front, Xander pulled up in front of them and called "Ladies, what's shakin'?" Xander called out as he pulled up alongside them.

Buffy looked at the car and asked "Xander what is that?" she asked with surprise, Xander glanced at his car and replied "That's called a car Buffy, and I hear they're inventing a machine that can make people fly" Xander said in a tone that teacher would use when teaching children.

Buffy scrunched up her face and said "Very funny Xander."

"So what's the plan tonight?" Xander asked in a cheerful tone, "Not much just research tonight" Willow replied.

"Sounds fun. Not." Xander said sardonically, Willow gave a giggle that sounded a little too forced for Xander's liking, so he knew that the Scooby Gang was planning something and they wanted to keep him out of it.

Buffy then spoke "Hey, Xander would you mind bringing some donuts tonight?" she asked, Xander nodded and replied "Sure no problem, I can do that" he said with a smile, Buffy thanked Xander and she & Willow then headed inside the school.

Xander knew just from looking at Buffy eyes that whatever she was planning it was something to do with Angelus; in all honesty, the Hero thought that Buffy would hesitate and falter if it came to killing Angelus because she was still in love with Angel even though he had now lost his human soul and had become Angelus again.

_A few days later_

Buffy was now lying in hospital in what would almost be considered a coma after the beating she received from Angelus, Xander was standing guard over her in case Angelus decided to finish what he started and that part was about to happen right now, but the Master Vampire didn't expect Xander to so strong and powerful.

"So the Zeppo defends the maiden, how touching" Angelus sneered, Xander felt his Hero blood boil with rage at Angelus' words, each syllable coming from the vampire enraging him to his core, Xander cursed himself for not going after Angelus himself and dusting him.

"I'm not the useless boy you once knew demon" Xander gritted out between clenched teeth, feeling his Will power flowing into his hands ready to form a spell.

Angelus was about to sneer again but something stopped him, Xander had indeed changed, Angelus saw strange glowing blue tattoo like lines appearing across the boy's face and his eye colour was changing from brown to a glowing sky blue, the boy had indeed changed and he was strong, very strong.

Angelus snarled "I'll teach you to fear me again" he snarled, Xander gave the vampire a cold look and replied "When has it ever seemed that I feared you? I've hated you since the day I found out you were a vampire and I constantly questioned why Buffy didn't kill you when she had the chance but if she won't kill you I will" Xander said.

Summoning a force push spell, Xander launched it at Angelus, the spell flung the vamp across the hallway into a trolley, breaking it.

"What the hell?" Angelus muttered as he picked himself up off the floor, Xander walked over to where Angelus was standing and pulled Black Dragon, Angelus looked at pistol with hesitant eyes, there was an unmistakable magical aura about the weapon and he had no doubt that this weapon could harm him, maybe even kill him.

Xander aimed his pistol at the demon and spoke "Now get out, before I kill you because my friendship with Buffy is the only thing stopping me right now" he said, Angelus growled and flung the bouquet of flowers he had at Xander and stalked off down the hallway out of the hospital.

Xander tossed the flowers into a trashcan, went back to Buffy's room, looked at her unconscious form and said to her "Buffy, if you're listening, you better do the right thing and kill that bastard because if you don't people will keep on dying because of HIM and if you don't stop him I will and I won't be gentle about it" Xander said and went back to his vigil.

_Later, when facing Angelus in battle_

Buffy had been knocked unconscious after fighting with Angelus, Angelus gave a cruel smile and prepared for the whole planet to merge with the Hell dimension.

Xander had been watching the fight and stepped out from the shadows, he now had all his Heroic weapons with him.

Drawing his pistol, Xander aimed at Angelus' shoulder and fired; a sharp crack sounded out from the pistol and the bullet soared through the air and sunk into the shoulder of the vampire.

Due to the enchanted nature of the pistol, the round that had been fired from it was magically enhanced and was able to harm the vampire, Angelus snarled out his pain and whirled around to see Xander standing there calmly with his pistol smoking.

"YOU!" Angelus snarled and readied his sword to fight the Hero.

Xander readied his sword Quicksilver and spoke to the vampire, "Yes, me, now are we gonna stand here and talk? Or are we gonna fight?" Xander asked.

Angelus snarled and rushed forward to meet his opponent, Xander brought up his sword to meet Angelus', a clang rang out as the two blades met.

Angelus had centuries of experience with a sword but Xander was matching him, move for move and blow for blow.

The swords flicked in around their wielders and danced a deadly dance, one which would only leave one alive for this was the dance of death.

It seemed Xander was winning and while he knew that Willow and Giles were working on the gypsy spell to restore Angel's human soul, Xander hoped that the spell would fail so he could get his chance to kill the Vampire and end this nightmare once and for all.

Disarming the vampire, Xander held Quicksilver to Angelus' throat, Angelus looked at Xander coldly and gave a laugh "Go ahead boy, kill me" he chuckled and then there was a green flash in his eyes, Angel's human soul had returned.

"Xander?" Angel asked with confusion, Xander looked at the growing portal and said quickly "Angel we have to close the portal, before Earth is sucked into the Hell dimension!"

Angel grabbed his discarded sword and said to Xander "Xander, tell them I'm sorry" he said and stabbed himself in the chest and threw himself into the portal.

The mystical explosion that came from Angel throwing himself in almost knocked Xander off his feet.

Xander looked at Buffy and decided to make good his escape before she woke up and saw him.

Xander observed as Buffy boarded the bus heading for Los Angeles, he resisted the urge to slap some sense into Buffy, but he knew she would be back, he could feel it in his bones but for now Xander would have to work double time to keep the demon and vamp community down.

Later on after summer break, back at school

Things had now changed, there was a new Slayer in town, her name was Faith Lehane and she seemed like trouble but was a misunderstood sensitive person.

Faith was a tall attractive brunette who had this aura of sensuality that drew men to her, albeit sleazy sex crazed men but there wasn't a guy in the school who wasn't attracted to the new Slayer, Xander too was attracted by her.

Faith ran into Xander when he was out hunting, although he was disguised wearing his black cloak, hood and mask.

"So you're the bogeyman for vamps, right? You've even got a nice name among them" Faith said to mysterious hunter.

Xander's now sky blue eyes shone with mirth and he said in his disguised voice which was a baritone almost English accent, similar to the Hero sorcerer Scythe, "So I've heard and I know of yours Faith Lehane" he said with a chuckle.

Faith gave a smile and asked "Know my name do ya?" she purred flirtatiously, Xander's eyes shone with amusement and replied "I know of many things but you are a particularly lovely thing to know"

Faith's eyebrow arched and she said "I bet you say that to all the girls you meet"

Xander chuckled and replied "Only to those who catch my interest" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name?" Faith asked, Xander turned his head over his shoulder and answered "Call me Sparrow" he said before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Faith smiled, she didn't know that Sparrow could teleport, it would be useful thing to be able to do teleporting around the place, but she couldn't help but feel that she knew Sparrow from somewhere, something faintly recognisable about him but she realised something she had seen those eyes before, on the most unlikely person imaginable, Xander the Zeppo.

Faith merely thought of Xander as someone along for the glory of vamp slaying and trying to get a piece of Buffy's or her ass, but she had seen a calculating look in his eyes now and then and she swore that she had seen his normally brown eyes shift to that glowing blue colour and he did have a lean muscly body underneath that clothing catching glimpses of it.

Now that Faith had thought about it, the more it made sense, Xander must have been changed somehow into what he was now days and decided to do some good with it.

Heading back to her rather disgusting rental accommodations and avoiding the sleazy manager, Faith took off her clothes and was soon in nothing but panties and a t-shirt and settled down on the bed, ignoring the sounds of the couple going at it next door and got to sleep, she'd confront Xander tomorrow morning.

The next morning

Xander was pulling up in front of the school and had just turned off and locked his car and turned around to find Faith standing in front of him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey stud" she said wearing a smile that made her look like a proverbial cat had caught a proverbial canary, "Hey, what's new Faith?" Xander greeted back, Faith smiled even wider, leaned in and whispered "I figured out your secret, _Sparrow_" she whispered in Xander's ear.

Alarm bells began to ring in Xander's head, his instincts telling him to make a quick denial or to kill Faith immediately and dump her body in the river and get on with his life and Hero duties but restrained himself.

"How long have you known?" Xander asked calmly, Faith replied "Since I met you that night when I bumped into you when you were hunting" she said.

Xander looked at her and asked "What are you going to do now? Tell Buffy and tell me what I'm doing is too dangerous and confiscate my weapons?" he asked, Faith looked at the Hero seriously and replied "No, unlike Buffy, I know that you're doing a lot of good for this town and if I told Buffy what you were doing we'd be overrun" she said.

Xander gave her Faith a smile that made her feel in a way she never felt before, it made her feel loved and wanted, "Glad to see someone appreciates my work, what else gave me away?" Xander asked, Faith smiled and said "Your eyes. When you were hunting, your eyes were blue and I saw a couple of times when you were thinking your eyes would change from brown to blue and that's not all I noticed" Faith said, leaving her sentence for Xander's imagination to figure out.

Xander gave Faith a smile and asked "Dare I ask what else caught your attention?" he asked with a smile, Faith gave a mysterious smile and replied "I'll let you figure that one out on your own" she said with a purr, Xander's imagination was running away with thoughts and ideas, if Xander had been normal, he would've been blushing and drooling all over the place but Xander was anything but normal but that didn't mean Xander was asexual, he had looked into Sparrow's memories and found that Sparrow certainly had his wild nights in a town called Bloodstone and many colourful characters and women that resided there.

Xander gave a smile and asked the Slayer "So what now then Faith?" he asked, Faith then said "Let me hunt with you, B abandons me every night just to make fishy faces with her bitch" she said, Xander smiled and replied "Got no problem with you wanting to hunt with me, I'll pick you up at your place, where is your place by the way?" Xander asked, Faith looked at Xander with shock and surprise on her face and said "You don't where I live? Buffy never told you?" she asked.

"No, why?" Xander asked quizzically, Faith almost exploded with rage "That- that BITCH!" she screeched, "Yeah I know Buffy's a bitch and all but where do you live?" Xander asked.

Faith replied almost shame-facedly "The Motor Lodge" she said with disgust in her voice, Xander's eyes hardened and said "You're right, Buffy is a bitch with a capital B" he said.

"Faith, why don't you move in with me?" Xander asked.

Faith looked at Xander with a sceptical look in her eyes and said "Move in with you? Yeah, right" she said, Xander then said "No, nothing like that but no-one should have to live in that stink hole of a place, so move in with me, I've got plenty of room at my new place and I'm not doing this to get in your pants, I'm doing it because I want to help you" Xander said.

Faith looked at Xander thoughtfully, help, not many had wanted to give her help, the Scooby Gang didn't think highly of her, Willow for example thought that Faith was merely a slut and Buffy didn't like competition or help unless it was from Angel, Giles merely turned a blind eye and said that he was busy, but Xander was different, he genuinely wanted to help her and care for her, he was a gentleman.

Faith smiled and said "Alright, I'll move in with you but one condition" she said, Xander raised an eyebrow and asked "And what is that one condition?" he asked hesitantly.

Faith smiled even wider and replied "That I get to drive your car" she said eyeing Xander's Pontiac, Xander's eyes went wide and said "My car? You wanna drive my car?" he asked, Faith nodded and said "Yep, I wanna drive your car" she said.

Xander quickly said "Aw hell no woman."

"Aw c'mon X, if we're gonna be partners, you should trust me to drive your car" Faith said as she unleashed the most feared weapon a woman could unleash on a red-blooded man, puppy dog eyes.

Xander's resistance didn't last long and he slumped and said "Alright but this one time only" he said, Faith gave a little "Yay!" and they both went into school and got to their classes.

Later, after school

Xander walked out to the parking lot to find Faith sitting on the bonnet of his car and asked her "Comfortable?"

Faith smiled at him and said "I will be once you let me drive, Stud" she said, Xander sighed and got out his keys and tossed them to her and got into the passenger seat.

Faith got in the driver's seat and turned the engine on and revved the engine a few times, Xander whimpered "We're all gonna die"

Faith smiled evilly at Xander and asked "Aw is little Xander scared? Good!" with that said, Faith hit the gears and tore out of the school parking lot.

A while later

Faith pulled up in front of the Motor Lodge and looked to her passenger and asked "You okay X?"

Xander looked as though he had been hit on the head repeatedly and was stuck in a coma, he turned to look at Faith and screamed "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" another few screams came out and Faith asked "Done yet?" Xander nodded dumbly and replied "Yeah I think I'm good" he said.

Faith looked at the Motor Lodge and said to Xander "Wait here while I get my stuff" quickly getting out of the car, Faith raced inside, grabbed her things and left before the manager could notice her.

Faith tossed her things in the boot of the car and got back in the car with Xander with Xander taking the driver's seat, they then raced off towards Xander's place, for Faith to begin her new life.

_To be Continued…_


End file.
